From Hatred to Love: The Story of Scorpius and Rose
by weneedthedarktoseethestars
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy...they think of each other as enemies. Can that change? This story follows Rose and Scorpius as they compete, argue, and maybe develop feelings for each other. A story for all you scorose shippers out there ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. This is my first fanfiction-so please go easy on me! This story focuses on the relationship between Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy during their time at Hogwarts. It will start during the spring semester of their 6th year...so yeah, Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

><p>"In 1452 the Muggleborn Wizard Revolution began with the battle at Swopskey Point on April 24. The Pureblood army arrived early in the morning with a total of 1300 fighters. The Muggleborn army had far fewer soldiers, with a total of 576 witches and wizards…"<p>

Professor Binns' voice droned on, and I gradually stopped paying attention. I looked down at my meticulous notes, in which every fact Binns had stated was written. My hand had begun to cramp from all of the writing. Looking around the room, I saw that more than half of the class was asleep. Literally, like heads on the desk, snoring, sleeping. The rest were either staring out the window, passing notes, giggling in the back of the room, or throwing paper airplanes at the oblivious professor.

I saw only one other notebook open, of course it was Scorpius Malfoy's. Ugh. His grades were almost as good as mine, but I was still first in the class. And I would like to keep it that way. Scorpius didn't deserve that honor. He was a foul, disgusting, slimy bastard. All he had ever done was make fun of me and my family, although I don't really understand how he found anything to make fun of. My family was now the most powerful wizarding family in England, after the Battle of Hogwarts. If anyone's family deserved to be laughed at, it was his.

I didn't sink that low, though. I had enough insults to use against him without going after his family history. After all, he wasn't his grandfather, or his father. He deserved a fresh start. However, he wasn't doing very well with it. Him and his cronies were always pranking the first years and bullying everyone they saw. I couldn't believe it when my former best friend Albus became friends with him.

Al was my closest friend during all of my childhood. I was close with all of my cousins, but Al and I were _always_ together. That is, until we got to Hogwarts. Al was sorted into Slytherin, along with Scorpius and his friends Kaden Bailey and Asher McDonnell. Now, they were all the stars of the Slytherin quidditch team, and the school heartthrobs. I didn't understand it. Couldn't all of the girls at this school see that they were all cruel, slug-faced idiots? I mean, Scorpius was the only smart one of all of them. The rest, Al included, were failing almost all of their classes.

At least I still had my new best friend Alice Longbottom, and my older cousins Louis, James, and Fred in Gryffindor with me. They all had their fair share of admirers as well, and with good reason if you ask me. They were extremely handsome, athletic, kind, and smart. Unlike Scorpius.

Suddenly, I broke out of my thoughts as Professor Binns mentioned a project. I quickly grabbed my pen and resumed taking notes.

"This project will count for a third of your course grade. You will be assigned a partner, and together you will research a famous witch or wizard from history. The partner assignments will be chosen by me, as well as the research topic-so don't go pairing up just yet. You will have a very long time to work on it-the project will be due at the end of the semester. So manage your time wisely! Don't leave all of the work until the end. Okay...so here are your partners and topics: Alice Longbottom and Kaden Bailey will be researching Rowena Ravenclaw. Albus Potter and May Gardener will research Helena Hufflepuff…"

I listened intently until I heard my name, and when I did, I practically threw up on my desk.

"Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy will research Albus Dumbledore."

No. No. No. He can't have just said that MALFOY and I would be working TOGETHER on a project that would be A THIRD of my course grade! No-I must have heard him wrong. However, I didn't have time to object as he continued reading names.

I looked up as a person sat on my desk: Scorpius. He sat there smirking down at me, his blonde hair sticking out from under his green beanie and his gray sweater open over his white shirt and slytherin tie (Yeah, Hogwarts relaxed its dress code a bit since my parents' time there. Now students are allowed to wear hats as long as they are either in their house colors or have the house insignia. Also, we can wear the sweaters/ties however we want to, as long as it is appropriate. I stick with the old fashioned style, of course). Scorpius was unlike his father in that his hair was never slicked back, it was always sticking out from under his beanie.

"Well, Weasley, it looks like we're stuck together," Scorpius smirked.

"Ugh, I can't believe this. How did I get stuck with you," I spit at him, disgusted.

"Fate, Weasley. It's working its magic. So, when should we meet up?"

"Excuse me?"

"When should we meet up? To work on the project? We will need to get something done, at some point."

"Oh, right. Well, we can meet in the library at 4:15 on Wednesday," I reply after thinking through my schedule.

"Can't. I have quidditch practice at 4:30 every day. It will have to be later. 8:00, maybe?"

"But I have patrols, so do you! You can't just ignore your prefect duties."

"I'm not. I get the late shift, maybe you can get your time switched too."

"And have to patrol the castle with you? I don't think so."

"Look, do you want to get any work on this project done, or not? That's when I'm free, so make yourself available."

"Ugh, you're so obnoxious! Why can't you reschedule your quidditch practices? Or just don't go! They don't mean anything, anyway."

"I can't believe you. Of course you wouldn't understand. You have your head stuck in a book too much to see that there are other important things out there." His eyes were livid. Wow, I hadn't realized quidditch was so important to him. Still, it wasn't like I could just change my patrol assignment. That was impossible. Or was it?

"8:00 in the library on Wednesday, Weasley. Be there." Scorpius snapped at me, before hopping off of my desk and storming out of the room.

Alice walked over to me, clearly angry.

"I can't believe this! How did we both get the worst partners in this class? Kaden and Scorpius! I should have a word with Binns…" Alice ranted.

"I know, now Scorpius is asking me to change my patrol schedule so we can work on this project. Is that even possible?"

"Um, maybe? I don't know." She replied after some thought.

"Okay, I'll look into it. But let's get to arithmancy, before we're going to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I hope you like the story so far...hopefully I'll be updating pretty frequently, but we'll see :S . Anyways, please review! I want to know what you think :). Enjoy!

Also, I forgot to mention that I own none of the characters mentioned in the books by the wonderful JK Rowling. They belong to her! Oh, and the cover image for this story was drawn by Burdge-she's an amazing artist!

* * *

><p>After I had finished my classes for the day, I returned to Gryffindor Tower. I plopped in my favorite chair by the fire and opened my books to start my homework. However, I soon found that I couldn't stay focused. My mind kept wandering to Scorpius Malfoy, of all people.<p>

Why couldn't he have picked a different time? It can't be that easy to change patrol times, I mean that would mess up the whole schedule, wouldn't it? But I guess I wouldn't know, I've never tried. How would I even do that? Do I want to? That would mean double the time with Scorpius, working on the project and then patrolling together. That would be torture. But I do want a good grade on this project, don't I? And he's smart, so if he actually helped we could have the best project in the class. He would probably be too busy trying to piss me off to help though. Ugh, he's impossible.

Why am I even thinking about him?! I need to do my homework so I can have time to hang out with Alice later! And I need to find out how to change my patrol assignment. I quickly forgot about Scorpius as I lost myself in the assigned reading for Muggle Studies.

That is, I forgot about him until he showed up in front of me. In the Gryffindor Common Room. A Slytherin. In Gryffindor Tower. What the hell?

He reached on to my lap and pulled my book away. My eyes snapped up and I was shocked to see him there. His gray eyes were sparkling with mischief and he had a smirk spread across his face.

"Hello, Weasley. Am I interrupting you? Reading about your mum's side of the family, I see?" Oh, he did not just go there.

"Yes, you are interrupting. Are you really still focused on my blood heritage? You can't find any better insults to use? You've lost your touch, Malfoy."

"Ah, I see. Would little Rosie like her book back?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Malfoy. How did you even get in here, anyway?"

"I have connections everywhere, you should know that. The Fat Lady and I go way back."

"Ugh, okay. What do you want?"

"What, I need an excuse to come talk to my _best friend_?"

"We are not _friends_ Malfoy. Now, really what do you want? I need to finish my studying."

"Oh, now don't get your knickers in a twist. I just wanted to tell you that I got your patrols changed to the 11:00-12:30 shift. So now you're free to come at 8:00 on Wednesdays."

"You changed my patrols for me? Why? I didn't ask you to." I reply, confused.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't know how to do it. And I wanted to make sure we got the _exact same shift_." He smirked down at me.

"I could've figured it out. I can't believe you. Why would you even want the same shift as me? You make no sense."

"I wanted to spend some more quality time with my _friend_, Rosie. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Stop calling me your friend!" I yell, drawing unnecessary attention from the other Gryffindors in the common room. "And since when do you call me Rosie?"

"Since I found out it bothers you." He grinned and walked away, out of the portrait hole. I stood staring after him like an idiot. What the hell just happened? Well, at least now I didn't have to worry about changing my patrols. Ugh, he's so confusing! I shook my head in disbelief, and sat down to get back to work.

However, I couldn't find my book. Oh my God, that bastard must have taken it! Fuming, I stood and stalked out of the common room to find Malfoy.

* * *

><p>After checking the library, the Great Hall, the Prefect's bathroom, and all of the main corridors, I realized he must have taken it back to the Slytherin common room. And it's not like I could get in there.<p>

I knew where it was, of course. I knew exactly the spot on the dungeon wall. However, I didn't know the password. I made my way down to the dungeons, trying to think of a way to get inside. As I was standing outside, staring at the entrance, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around, surprised to see Scorpius standing behind me.

"Oh my God, Malfoy, you scared me!" Scorpius looked very amused by this.

"Is that so? I imagine you're looking for this?" He held up my Muggle Studies book. I reached out to take it from him, but he held it over his head, which made it much to tall for me to reach. He was already much taller than me, maybe 8 inches or so, but when he held it up like that, even jumping for it was impossible. I tried once, but I knew it was a lost cause. He laughed at me.

"Well, that won't work, will it Weasley?" He chuckled. I was furious.

"Give me my damn book, Malfoy!"

"Oh, you're a feisty one I see. I'll give it back… _if "_

"_If_ what, Malfoy? You're wasting my time."

"Oh, and your time is _so precious_, isn't it? Well, if you thank me, then I'll give it back."

"Thank you for what? You've done nothing for me."

"I changed your schedule for you, and I'm giving your back. It's polite to thank people when they do things for you."

"Ugh, you were the reason those things had to be done!"

"I'm not giving it back until you do."

"Ugh, you're impossible. Fine, thank you."

"Thank you…"

"Thank you Malfoy."

"No, thank you…"

"Fine, thank you Scorpius. Now give me my book back." He handed it to me.

"Was that really that difficult, Rosie?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, immature, I know. He laughed and walked around me towards the common room. I rolled my eyes and stalked up the stairs, back to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
